1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rehabilitation exercising mechanism or seated walker, and more particularly to a rehabilitation exercising mechanism or seated walker including an adjustable structure or configuration for allowing the user or patient to selectively train or exercise the legs and/or the hands of the user or patient, and including an improved or simplified structure or configuration that may be made or manufactured with a simplified making or manufacturing procedure and with a greatly decreased or reduced manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical rehabilitation exercising mechanisms have been developed and provided for conducting or operating various rehabilitation exercises for actuating or operating the legs and/or the hands of the user, or the lower muscle groups and/or the upper muscle groups of the user, and normally comprise a rather complicated structure or configuration that may not be easily and quickly made or manufactured and that may include a complicated making or manufacturing procedure and that may include a greatly increased manufacturing cost.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,910 to Krukowski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,694 to Boyd et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,315 to Krukowski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,223 to McGorry et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,773 to Blanchard et al. discloses several of the typical rehabilitation exercising mechanisms provided for training and/or exercising the legs and/or the lower muscle groups of the user.
However, the typical rehabilitation exercising mechanisms for the hands and/or the upper muscle groups of the user comprise a rather complicated structure or configuration that may not be easily and quickly made or manufactured and that may include a complicated making or manufacturing procedure and that may include a greatly increased manufacturing cost, and that the typical rehabilitation exercising mechanisms may be used for training and/or exercising the legs and/or the lower muscle groups of the user, but may not be used for training and/or exercising the hands and/or the upper muscle groups of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,797 to Gezari et al. discloses another typical rehabilitation exercising mechanism including a structure or configuration provided for training and/or exercising the hands and/or the upper muscle groups of the user only, but may not be used for training and/or exercising the legs and/or the lower muscle groups of the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rehabilitation exercising mechanisms.